<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〈佑灰〉恰巧被戀愛耽擱的文先生 by Hanalim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036935">〈佑灰〉恰巧被戀愛耽擱的文先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim'>Hanalim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學<br/>◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛<br/>◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>佑灰 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〈佑灰〉恰巧被戀愛耽擱的文先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學<br/>◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛<br/>◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>文俊輝每晚都會給「M」打電話，聊一聊今日遭遇。</p><p>他覺得「M」是個很好的聽眾，儘管回應簡短，態度不算熱絡，卻未曾顯露不耐，對他任何情緒及起伏照單全收。</p><p>說來，他們的相遇是場意外。</p><p>不對，也不完全是意外，畢竟是他先打擾了對方。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>文俊輝在育幼院長大，現今是個作息正常、有穩定收入的普通白領。</p><p>用巷口水果攤菊姨的話描述，「哦，小文啊。溫柔善良，個性討喜，外貌就是個女婿相。欸，不過好像從沒見過他帶女朋友回來…」</p><p>嗯，從沒帶女朋友回來。</p><p>事實上這說法並不精確，嚴格來說，是「任何人」他都沒有帶回來過。</p><p>上個月他剛過三十歲生日，除了幾個朋友的祝賀短信，其他一無所有。</p><p>沒有甜到發膩的奶油蛋糕，沒有地窖來的高檔紅酒，沒有浪漫輕奢的驚喜安排，更沒有足以讓他感動得一塌糊塗撲進懷裡的戀人。</p><p>沒談過戀愛的三十歲，似乎有點糟。</p><p> </p><p>百無聊賴滑著手機，略過一條條社稷新聞，鬼使神差點進了網頁旁的陪聊專線。</p><p>告別二十代的最後數分鐘，用陌生人的「生日快樂」犒賞自己也挺好的。</p><p>隨意挑了一個，頭像設置是張蓬紗短裙，名字「M」，應該不是未成年吧…</p><p>‘妳好。’文俊輝率先打招呼。</p><p>‘……有什麼事？’與他想像中不符的男性低沉嗓音從話筒另一頭傳來。</p><p>‘……’男的？「M」是個男的？！那他頭像怎麼回事？‘呃，那個…請問你是「M」嗎？’</p><p>聽到「M」這個稱呼，另一頭停頓了兩秒，‘你到底有什麼事？’</p><p>這不是…陪聊專線嗎，現在的陪聊都這麼容易不耐煩？</p><p>‘今天…是我的生日…’</p><p>‘所以？’</p><p>文俊輝內心感嘆這位陪聊員實在有失職業水平，他都如此直白道出來意，對方竟還反問他「所以？」</p><p>別說專業，懂得些人情世故的也能馬上反應過來並補上一句「生日快樂」，即便那裡頭沒有半點真心。</p><p>‘…沒事。對不起打…’文俊輝想結束這通沒有意義的電話，豈料句子還未說完便被斷方打斷。</p><p>‘生日快樂。’</p><p>‘……’原本正欲打消念頭的文俊輝，被迫接受對方突如其來的祝賀。</p><p>‘你想聽這個？’</p><p>‘…..’文俊輝覺得後頭這句很煞風景，若是「M」願意把對話停在上一秒，他會認為打這通電話還不算太虧。</p><p>‘是又如何？沒人陪我過生日，我自己花錢打電話請別人說給我聽，哪裡錯了？’</p><p>對方沉默幾秒，’我不是那個意思。如果我的話讓你感到不快，對不起。’</p><p>‘我…’文俊輝沒料到對方態度轉變得如此之快，瞬間沒了底氣，’我只是想要句「生日快樂」…’</p><p>‘我現在知道了。’</p><p>‘嗯…’</p><p>‘希望你往後的日子充滿愉悅，找到愛你的人。…你叫什麼名字？’</p><p>‘文俊輝。’這種只聞其聲的陪聊專線，文俊輝大可使用暱稱或化名，但面對唯一祝賀他的人還是道出了本名。</p><p>聽聞對方的名字後「M」愣了愣，‘…文俊輝，祝你幸福，生日快樂。’隨後叫出並送上祝福。</p><p>‘謝謝。’</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>陪聊專線原本該是文俊輝生日當天過於寂寞所衍生的產物，它沒有繼續的必要，又或者說沒有這方面的需求。</p><p>但這幾天他替公司談成幾樁金額頗大的訂單，漲了工資，高興買了幾瓶啤酒慰勞。</p><p>於是在酒精的催化下，他再次撥通「M」的電話號碼。</p><p>‘告訴你哦，我…我加薪了…’</p><p>‘恭喜你。’</p><p>‘呵呵。’文俊輝左手拿啤酒右手持電話，兀自對前方落地窗臉紅傻笑。</p><p>‘你喝酒了？’</p><p>‘對啊…我心情好…’</p><p>‘那明天你記得買醒酒湯。’「M」貼心提醒，要不然他大概可以預想下次打來，酒量和宿醉有百分之八十會被提起。</p><p>‘…好…嗯…你有女朋友嗎…’文俊輝倏地想起什麼，語氣輕飄地開口。</p><p>‘沒有。’</p><p>‘那有妹妹嗎？’</p><p>‘沒有。’</p><p>‘那你一定有奇怪的癖好…’</p><p>‘我沒有癖好。’「M」猜測他現在一定醉的非常離譜，否則對著陌生人說「你有奇怪的癖好」不是太過失禮，就是引人遐想。</p><p>‘怎麼會沒有…你就是有…要不然…你頭像幹嘛放…放短裙…’文俊輝說得斷斷續續，此刻他已經躺倒在客廳沙發。</p><p>‘那不是我放的。’</p><p>‘啊…不是你放的還有誰…’</p><p>‘總之不是我。’</p><p>‘少來了…沒關係…大家都是男人…有…有那方面的需求…很…正常…’</p><p>‘……’「M」在文俊輝看不見的另一頭，嘆氣扶額，’不是我。’</p><p>‘……’</p><p>‘文…文俊輝？’</p><p>‘……’</p><p>默默收了線，連猜都不必，「M」可以肯定文俊輝絕對是睡著了，搞不好明早一覺醒來也忘了自己曾給他打電話的事實。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>由陪聊奇妙的起頭，開始了文俊輝與「M」的每日閒聊。</p><p>「M」的回應總是很簡短，情緒起伏不大，幾乎可以說是沒有，好幾次文俊輝說到激動處，「M」還會淡定地叫他冷靜。</p><p>他向「M」說了非常多關於自己的事情，工作、生活甚至是交際，唯獨感情想聊也沒得聊。</p><p>可不是，他一次戀愛都沒談過是要聊什麼。</p><p>反觀「M」感覺不像缺乏經驗，尤其他從事這份陪聊工作，想必遇過各式各樣的人，若對他提起感情話題，說不定他會在背後取笑自己。</p><p>太丟臉了，這可不成。</p><p>‘最近我有個煩惱。’</p><p>‘嗯。’</p><p>‘有個同事這陣子很常跟我搭話，今天中午在電梯內碰見還問我吃飯了沒，嚇死我了，明明之前都沒什麼交集的…’</p><p>‘也許他想認識你？’</p><p>‘是嗎？這麼突然？我們先前說的話加起來不超過五句啊！’</p><p>‘可能他發現你是個有趣的人。’</p><p>‘欸哪裡，我上班很無趣的！你知道我上班的打扮嗎？白襯衫加西裝，一雙快磨破底的球鞋，配上一支舊式黑框眼鏡，工作一板一眼，也不怎麼說笑，無趣至極！’</p><p>‘……’</p><p>‘你看是不是連你也覺得超無趣都說不出話了。’</p><p>‘沒有，我只是覺得你太看輕自己，你挺好的。’</p><p>‘哎，你真會安慰人。’文俊輝翻翻桌上的帳單，漫不經心地回，’都沒問過你做什麼工作的？’</p><p>‘陪聊。’</p><p>‘啊？一整天都在陪聊？！’文俊輝有點驚嚇，他沒想過這種工作居然長達二十四小時且全年無休。</p><p>‘有人打來就聊，沒人打來就睡覺。’</p><p>‘……這樣啊，那…那你業績好嗎…’</p><p>‘不好。’「M」回得直接，似乎業績真的很差。</p><p>‘哦…’文俊輝想也是，這種陪聊電話雖說不便宜，但也還不至於足以養家餬口，’那我…我會多多打來…不無小補嘛…’</p><p>‘謝謝。’</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>公司例會上，全圓佑用鋼筆戳了戳坐在前排文俊輝的後背。</p><p>文俊輝愣愣地轉過頭，對上全圓佑清冷的眼神。</p><p>「有…有事嗎？」</p><p>全圓佑靜靜看了文俊輝一眼，「想問你中午要吃什麼？」</p><p>「我還沒想到。」文俊輝偏頭，覺得有哪裡不太對勁，「不是，我吃什麼和你有啥關係？」</p><p>「我當參考。」全圓佑垂眸，鋼筆在桌面上輕敲出一陣規律。</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>例會結束後，文俊輝等在門口，打算找全圓佑問個清楚。</p><p>「你在等我？」全圓佑有些詫異，他方才還以為自己的態度惹得文俊輝不高興。</p><p>文俊輝抬了抬下滑的鏡框，「我感覺你好像針對我，是不是我哪裡冒犯了你，你心裡不痛快？」</p><p>全圓佑頓了頓，沒想到他對文俊輝的示好原來被對方這麼解讀，「沒有，你想太多了。」</p><p>「要不然為什麼你最近老和我搭話，我們先前明明沒交集…」文俊輝真心不解，何況全圓佑又老愛用一種別有深意的眼神看他。</p><p>全圓佑輕靠在門框上注視文俊輝，語氣格外認真，「如果我說我想追你呢？」</p><p>「……」文俊輝覺得要嘛自己重聽，要嘛全圓佑卡到陰，不然他怎麼會說出這樣的話！「追我？」</p><p>「嗯，追你。」</p><p>「追我幹嘛？」</p><p>聽到文俊輝的回答，全圓佑蹙眉，「喜歡你，所以想追你。哪裡不對？」</p><p>「哦，喜歡我啊…」原來是喜歡我，嗯？？？</p><p>幾秒過後想通後的文俊輝頓時慌亂，喜歡…全圓佑喜歡我？！什麼時候的事？</p><p>全圓佑一派輕鬆看文俊輝獨自原地爆炸又補上一句，「我從入社第二年開始喜歡你。」</p><p>「你…你這是告白嗎現在？」文俊輝緊張地雙手亂揮，感到不可置信！</p><p>他本以為全圓佑大概像「M」說的一樣，以朋友之姿認識他更進一步展開友好，沒想到卻是…喜歡他？！</p><p>全圓佑反問，「你說呢？」</p><p>「我…我不知道…」</p><p>全圓佑輕嘆口氣，逕自拉過文俊輝沒有拿文件的手，「先去吃飯。」</p><p>......啊？</p><p>全圓佑你不要牽的這麼自然，你有沒有問我過的意見，你有沒有在乎我的感受？我答應了嗎？！</p><p>內心不斷嘶吼的文俊輝，雖然還無法釐清現下的狀況，但最終還是沒有甩開那隻被全圓佑牢牢握住的手。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>‘那個同事向我告白了…’文俊輝頹喪地靠在沙發上，今天是他入社以來最辛苦的一天。</p><p>‘很好，恭喜你。’</p><p>有什麼好恭喜，全圓佑是個男的！‘他是男的…’</p><p>‘……’「M」一時無語，’你排斥男的？’</p><p>‘也…也沒有，啊不是，話不能這麼說，應該說我沒有排斥他…’</p><p>‘哦，你排斥男的，但不排斥他。’</p><p>嗯…這樣的邏輯是對的嗎？好像…哪裡怪怪的…</p><p>‘算是吧…’</p><p>‘你答應他了？’</p><p>‘還沒...’</p><p>在員工餐廳吃完午餐，兩人尷尬地走回辦公室，沒有任何交談。</p><p>直到他準備回到座位，全圓佑喊住他，讓他想想再給答覆，不要有壓力。</p><p>但他都說到這個份上了，怎麼可能沒有壓力？！</p><p>‘他沒生氣？’</p><p>‘沒有，他讓我好好想想…。’</p><p>‘可見他很在乎你。’</p><p>‘是嗎…我沒有談過戀愛啊…’文俊輝戀愛經驗為零，無從判斷這種行為是否就是在乎。</p><p>‘若你不排斥，要不試著接受他？’</p><p>‘我還得想想…’可是我好亂，後半句文俊輝沒說出口，他其實很想問問「M」的意見，可是又怕對全圓佑以偏概全。</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>全圓佑雖然還沒得到文俊輝的應允，不過他每天都會偕同文俊輝一塊至員工餐廳用餐。</p><p>「想吃什麼？」全圓佑看著餐牌上的品項，微微偏頭詢問著文俊輝。</p><p>「紅燒排骨吧。」文俊輝拿不定主意，他不挑食，什麼都吃得特香。</p><p>「你昨天也是吃紅燒排骨。」</p><p>「不可以？」文俊輝茫然，難道全圓佑不能接受他每天吃同樣的餐點？！</p><p>知曉文俊輝容易擺錯重點，全圓佑失笑，「可以，我只是怕你每天吃同樣的會膩。」</p><p>「哦，那我換土豆蹄膀。」</p><p>「好，你先去坐，我等會端過去。」全圓佑拍拍文俊輝的肩，示意他先去位子上等候。</p><p> </p><p>「……」文俊輝看著餐盤上的醃漬茄子皺起眉頭，一臉嫌棄。</p><p>全圓佑抬頭瞥了一眼，隨即瞭然，二話不說將自己盤中的醃蘿蔔放到文俊輝碗裡，並把醃漬茄子夾走。</p><p>文俊輝沒想到全圓佑是個如此注重細節的人，他隻字未提，全圓佑卻都讀懂了。</p><p>究竟對某個人的關注到何種程度，才有辦法一眼看出對方的喜惡，看來他真的喜歡自己很久呢…</p><p>「全圓佑，我們可以試著交往看看。」</p><p>全圓佑剛送進一口飯，聽見文俊輝的話語，便快速咀嚼吞下，「從現在開始？」</p><p>文俊輝略感害羞地點點頭，全圓佑露出一記笑容，怎麼辦，臉紅的文俊輝也好可愛！</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>‘我想跟你見一面。’</p><p>‘為什麼？’「M」對文俊輝的要求感到疑惑，一般來說這種陪聊各取所需，稱不上網友，更不玩友情那套，自然沒有見面的必要。</p><p>‘我覺得吧…我們能相遇也算緣分的一種，今後我可能再也沒機會打給你，想著見個面，做個紀念。’</p><p>‘好聚好散不是更好。’</p><p>‘你不願意？’文俊輝暗自猜想「M」是不是不願意和他見面，對他來說，自己連半個朋友都算不上？</p><p>‘有點。’</p><p>‘你長得很抱歉？’</p><p>‘……’「M」很是無語，文俊輝什麼腦迴路，不見面的原因千百種，他卻直觀認為他其貌不揚。’我不醜。’</p><p>‘弗蘭肯也不認為自己醜。’</p><p>‘……’</p><p>‘你若真不想我也不勉強你，但我真的很開心能和你聊這麼多。’文俊輝挺珍惜這難得的緣分，但他也沒有強迫對方的意思。</p><p>‘這個週末可以，時間地點你約吧。’</p><p>‘真的嗎？’文俊輝喜出望外，沒想到「M」居然答應了！</p><p>‘趁我還沒反悔之前。’</p><p>‘那…週六十點在合井站旁的商場門口。’</p><p>‘好。’</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>文俊輝覺得自己錯得離譜，「M」非但不醜，還帥得足以媲美許多偶像明星。</p><p>兩個人就近在商場內的咖啡廳閒聊，文俊輝點了奶茶和黑森林蛋糕，「M」則只點了一杯美式咖啡。</p><p>「你叫什麼名字？我老是叫你「M」感覺挺不禮貌。」</p><p>「金珉奎。」</p><p>「金─珉─奎。啊，難怪會是「M」！」文俊輝複述著對方的名字，而後恍然大悟。</p><p>金珉奎的確態度冷然，話也不多，但文俊輝總覺得和電話裡的他有些不同。</p><p>「我一直很想問你，為什麼你的頭像會是短裙？」</p><p>金珉奎剛入口的咖啡，差點因文俊輝的問話噴灑而出，「…我哥的關係。」</p><p>文俊輝瞪大雙眼，「你哥…有那方面的癖好？」</p><p>金珉奎愣了愣，「沒有。他只是…」不知該不該明說，這樣算是出賣哥哥嗎？「他只是很想看喜歡的人穿短裙。」</p><p>「哦，原來如此。真好，我沒有兄弟姊妹。」</p><p>「……以後你就會有了。」</p><p>文俊輝不明究裡，「什麼意思？」</p><p>「咳咳，我的意思是你遇到喜歡的人，如果對方有兄弟姊妹，你不就一樣也擁有了嗎？」</p><p>「好像是這樣…」文俊輝突然想到，他上週正式和全圓佑交往似乎還未問過關於他的事情。</p><p>「希望你幸福。」</p><p>「你第一次和我通電話也是這麼對我說，希望你也幸福。」文俊輝始終沒忘，當時他任性要一句生日快樂，金珉奎不但照做還祝他獲得幸福，他能認識金珉奎真的太好了！</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>「說，你們去了哪裡？做了什麼？」</p><p>「哥，我拜託你，先讓我喝口水、喘口氣再告訴你行不行？！」金珉奎翻了個白眼，他才剛到家正在玄關換鞋，他哥馬上像個棄夫般過來興師問罪。</p><p>「不行，快說。」</p><p>「好好好，我投降。」金珉奎邊脫下風衣外套邊走至客廳沙發，「在商場的咖啡廳坐坐，除此之外哪都沒去。」</p><p>「他點了什麼？」</p><p>金珉奎無奈地撇撇嘴沒好氣道，「一杯奶茶和黑森林蛋糕。」</p><p>「你沒讓他付錢吧？」</p><p>金珉奎簡直快要氣炸，「有個人在我出門時塞了一張卡給我，讓我不管他開口要什麼都得買給他，一杯飲料和蛋糕，你說我怎麼敢讓他付？！」</p><p>「那就好。」</p><p>「我說哥，你幹嘛不自己去？」</p><p>「我還沒告訴他，我怕。」</p><p>「嘖嘖，這還是我認識的全圓佑嗎？」金珉奎站了起來將臉湊近，伸出食指敲了敲全圓佑的下巴。</p><p>全圓佑一把拍掉金珉奎的手，「沒大沒小。」</p><p>「哥，老實說…文俊輝長得其實挺不錯的。」</p><p>「……」聽見金珉奎的話，全圓佑微瞇起眼，目光透露著危險，「他打扮了？」</p><p>金珉奎嘴邊嗤著一抹笑，緩緩地手機畫面遞到全圓佑面前，「是不是挺正的？」</p><p>「你只有一個選擇，把照片傳給我然後刪除。」</p><p>「照片可以給你，但我不刪，我要留著做紀念。」</p><p>「不准！」</p><p>「哥，你沒有權利說不，畢竟去赴約的人是我。」</p><p>全圓佑氣結，敗給了金珉奎的鏗鏘有理，「好，嚴禁你對那張照片有非份之想，也不能拿它做不該做的事，若是讓我知道，我一定會收拾你！」</p><p>「遵命。」</p><p> </p><p>全圓佑看著金珉奎發給他的照片傻笑許久。</p><p>這樣的文俊輝全圓佑還沒有看過，原來拿下眼鏡的他如此耀眼，眼睛很漂亮像一汪清泉，嘴唇上的晶亮讓人想貼上去細細品嚐，軟軟嫩嫩的雙頰也想捧在手心裡揉搓。</p><p>天啊，全圓佑覺得自己病了！</p><p>他下週要和文俊輝約會，迫不及待時間快轉，想親眼看見這個不同於以往的文俊輝！</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>文俊輝為了給「M」留下個好印象特意打扮，當然他現在跟全圓佑交往自然也不能太隨便，誰在戀人面前不想展現最好的一面。</p><p>海生館是文俊輝提議的，他說想去餵海豚，全圓佑寵溺地揉揉他的頭應好。</p><p>從入館開始，文俊輝就興奮的不得了，嚷嚷要跟每種海洋生物拍照，一路上還猛問全圓佑莫名其妙的問題。</p><p>「圓佑，水母軟軟的看起來好像很好吃。」</p><p>「圓佑，烏龜跑得好慢啊，為什麼牠賽跑會贏了兔子？」</p><p>「圓佑，我比較可愛還是海獅？」</p><p>全圓佑心情大好，他太喜歡這樣的文俊輝，活潑的、可愛的，還會衝著他撒嬌的。</p><p>下午三點，他們到戶外區欣賞海豚表演，文俊輝如願餵到了海豚，雖然也被噴的一身濕。</p><p>文俊輝很開心，承金珉奎吉言，終於在三十歲生日過後迎來了期盼的初戀。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>兩人交往三個月，感情穩定、甜蜜依舊，全圓佑打算趁這幾天金珉奎飛美國邀文俊輝來家裡。</p><p>全圓佑的住所位於江南區某棟公寓，生活機能健全、保安系統完善，低調卻奢華，價格不斐。</p><p>文俊輝不太懂看不出來，只覺得全圓佑的品味似乎蠻好的。</p><p> </p><p>將文俊輝領至客廳，全圓佑讓他不必拘謹隨處看看，便獨自去廚房準備宵夜。</p><p>文俊輝覺得全圓佑的家挺不錯的，格局方正、擺設簡單大方，正當他站在樓梯處看著牆上的畫作時，一陣腳步聲由遠而近傳了過來。</p><p>「…呃。」金珉奎沒想到會在這時間點遇見文俊輝。</p><p>文俊輝更是驚訝，…「M」？「M」為什麼會在這裡？「你…你為什麼…？」</p><p>金珉奎暗叫不妙，難道全圓佑還沒告訴文俊輝真相？這可怎麼辦？！「我…」</p><p>「你和…圓佑是什麼關係…？」</p><p>「他是我哥。」金珉奎據實以告，事到如今也不好再隱瞞下去。</p><p>「……」</p><p>全圓佑是「M」的哥哥，「M」是自己的陪聊對象，所以…</p><p>他們的聊天內容全圓佑全部都知情？！</p><p>「…那個…文…」</p><p>「對不起，我要回去了…」文俊輝不等金珉奎回應便獨自轉身離開。</p><p>走至玄關，全圓佑正從廚房出來準備喊文俊輝吃宵夜，便被他一臉凝重和快步不語給弄懵。</p><p>「俊輝？」</p><p>「哥…」金珉奎尾隨而來，臉上充滿歉意。</p><p>全圓佑愣在原地，「你…你怎麼會在家…」</p><p>「之後再解釋，你先去追人吧！」</p><p>收回心神，全圓佑快速解下圍裙扔在餐桌上便追了出去。</p><p> </p><p>「俊輝！」</p><p>文俊輝走的飛快，對身後全圓佑的叫喊置之不理。</p><p>「俊輝…文俊輝…」</p><p>全圓佑趕上文俊輝，扯住他的手臂，「俊輝，你聽我解釋…」</p><p>文俊輝輕甩開全圓佑的手，「你是不是都在看我笑話？」</p><p>「沒有，我心疼都來不及了，怎麼還會看你笑話！」全圓佑方才因奔跑止不住喘息卻又亟欲解釋，「沒事先向你坦白是我不對，對不起。但…它真的是個偶然，除此之外其餘都是真心的。」</p><p>「真心？」</p><p>「「M」是我，和你聊天的是我，只有電話和帳號是珉奎的。」</p><p>文俊輝緊咬著唇低頭不語，委屈難過的淚水隨之落下，看的全圓佑心臟好痛。</p><p>「俊輝…別哭…你哭我難受…」全圓佑向前一步捧住文俊輝的雙頰，輕輕擦拭著他的眼淚。</p><p>文俊輝賭氣搥打著全圓佑的肩，「你怎麼可以騙我？」</p><p>「對不起。」全圓佑不做反抗，任憑文俊輝撒氣，「你打我，但不要哭。」</p><p>「可惡！」文俊輝其實沒有那麼脆弱，但他很喜歡、很在乎全圓佑，加上這是他的初戀，他希望可以和全圓佑長久地走下去甚至開花結果，所以當得知真相時他有點崩潰。</p><p>「那你打我出氣。」</p><p>文俊輝吸吸鼻子，抬頭望向全圓佑，「我才不要打你。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「到頭來痛的還不是我…」</p><p>全圓佑暗吐一口氣，能聽到文俊輝這麼說就代表他已經有百分之七十的消氣了。</p><p>「你痛的話，我也會痛。」</p><p>「就只會說這些甜言蜜語誆我。」文俊輝鼓起雙頰不滿地道。</p><p>全圓佑沒有接話，只是靜靜盯著文俊輝；文俊輝對上全圓佑的眼神，害羞地撇開了頭，耳根發燙。</p><p>「俊輝…」</p><p>「嗯…唔…」</p><p>全圓佑沒有徵求文俊輝的同意便親了上去。</p><p>他們從交往至今還沒有接過吻，一方面是全圓佑在等文俊輝做好準備，另一方面是不想這麼快嚇著了他。</p><p>然而現下他不想再等，喜歡的人就在眼前，美好的足以令他窒息，他想擁有他、想親吻他。</p><p>文俊輝從沒有過戀愛經驗，更別提親密接觸，他應該推開全圓佑質問他為什麼沒有事先詢問，可是他沒有力氣也不想，被寵愛的感覺好幸福，全圓佑的吻太過熾熱，盛滿愛意向他襲來。</p><p>「俊輝…俊…」</p><p>「…圓…唔…」文俊輝輕推著全圓佑，他、他快沒有氧氣了！</p><p>全圓佑在文俊輝差點缺氧而亡的前一秒鐘放開了他，一絲銀線由從兩人口中斷開，畫面旖旎、兒童不宜。</p><p>「呼…」文俊輝大口喘著氣，絲毫沒察覺此刻自己的表情有多誘人。</p><p>全圓佑無聲揚起一抹笑，溫柔地用指腹將自己的唾液從文俊輝唇角抹去。</p><p>意識到全圓佑的動作，文俊輝再次紅了雙頰，「我要回去了。」</p><p>「我送你。」全圓佑牽起文俊輝的手，準備到前面路口攔計程車。</p><p>文俊輝拉住全圓佑搖搖頭，「不要，我能自己回去，你送我的話等等還不是要回來。」</p><p>「我看著你上車。」</p><p> </p><p>兩人手牽著手走往前方路口，經過剛才文俊輝早已冷靜下來，仔細回想了事情始末。</p><p>「圓佑，從第一通電話開始的「M」就是你嗎？」</p><p>「是。」</p><p>「那…那這之中…」</p><p>像是深知文俊輝的心思，全圓佑直接給出了他想要的答案，「全都是我。沒有珉奎，也不是別人。」</p><p>「太好了。」文俊輝鬆了口氣，隨後又感覺不對，「我該怎麼面對珉奎？」</p><p>「不用理那傢伙，反正沒他的事。」全圓佑邊說，伸手招了一台計程車，「到家給我電話。」語畢在文俊輝唇角輕啄一口，叮囑著他。</p><p>「好。」</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>金珉奎看著全圓佑一臉平靜地返家就知道大概沒事了。</p><p>喔，不對，沒事的是文俊輝，他可有事了！</p><p>「哥，那個…我還倒時差，先去睡了。」金珉奎很識時務，現下保命比較重要。</p><p>全圓佑雙手環胸冷哼一聲，「得了吧，你躲得了今晚，躲不過明天。」</p><p>「呵呵。」金珉奎止住腳步，轉過身面對全圓佑裝傻的笑。</p><p>「我等下就讓你呵不出來！說，為什麼你會在家？」</p><p>金珉奎雙手一攤萬般無奈，「還不是媽！合約簽的太順利進度提早結束，難得去趟紐約，我本想利用最後一天好好觀光，誰知道媽不讓我待還幫忙訂回程機票，我只好回家不然呢！」</p><p>「媽為什麼不讓你待？」</p><p>「還不就她想跟爸去溫哥華賞楓。」</p><p>「哦，嫌棄你這個瓦數太高的電燈泡。」全圓佑毫不客氣地揶揄自己的親弟弟。</p><p>「是，你們都成雙成對，就我單身該死！」</p><p>全圓佑失笑，「你得加把勁了。」</p><p>「對了哥，媽要我轉告你，耶誕節聚會她已經安排好了，讓你到時候記得把人帶過去。」</p><p>「媽沒說什麼吧？」</p><p>「能說什麼，光看私家偵探拍給他們的照片和視頻就喜歡的不得了，差點忘了誰才是親兒子！」金珉奎沒好氣地撇撇嘴，「搞不好你們剛剛在樓下接吻的照片，現在已經到他們手機裡了。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>金珉奎和全圓佑都知道父母聘了私家偵探調查文俊輝，只是調查，並非反對或者阻攔，因此兄弟倆也由著他們去。</p><p>文俊輝知道了真相，父母也得到了想要的消息，一切塵埃落定。</p><p>很快地文俊輝就會正式成為家裡一份子，他的寶貝、他的另一半。</p><p> </p><p>「M」的垂直鏡射是「W」。</p><p>他名字裡的「W」，也是倒映在文俊輝耳朵裡的「M」。</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>番外</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>陪聊專線實屬偶然。</p><p>金珉奎跟和特助尹淨漢打賭輸了，懲罰就是散播歡樂散播愛：為期一週在陪聊專線上，替有煩惱的人給予開導及幫助。</p><p>因此在創建帳戶時，尹淨漢懶得想直接打了「M」，至於頭像，他問金珉奎喜歡短裙還是長裙，金珉奎回說都喜歡，尹淨漢嘖了一聲表示不齒，接著問全圓佑喜歡哪個，金珉奎偏頭想了下，回道：「短裙。」</p><p>「你怎麼能肯定？」</p><p>「他喜歡的人曾在公司的年終聚會上表演，當時穿了一件過膝長裙，他曾說這麼修長勻稱的雙腿，要是穿短裙一定很漂亮。」</p><p>尹淨漢一陣惡寒，扯了扯嘴角，「你們兄弟倆都是變態。」</p><p>「我再怎麼變態，也沒有比現在要創建帳戶的哥變態！」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>就這樣，帳戶創建完成。</p><p>但三天過去，居然沒有任何一個人打來要聊，金珉奎感到不可思議！</p><p>於是，當他去洗澡把手機擱在客廳茶几時，文俊輝打來了。</p><p>全圓佑原本不想理會，但歡快的鈴聲嚴重干擾他看書的氣氛，因此他按下了通話鍵。</p><p>打算三十秒內結束這通電話，沒想到對方卻說今天是他的生日。</p><p>好巧，他喜歡的人也是今天生日。</p><p>無法向喜歡的人道賀，那麼就祝福這個陌生人吧！</p><p>沒想到，當對方說出他叫文俊輝時，全圓佑整個人都凍結了。</p><p>文俊輝…</p><p>他是文俊輝？</p><p>拉回思緒，全圓佑挺直脊背，認真堅定地開口。</p><p>‘文俊輝，祝你幸福，生日快樂！’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>外一章：到底我要那麼多兒子幹嘛？！ ─ 來自母上大人的咆哮</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>金珉奎抱著洋芋片邊啃冷眼看著身旁甜膩的兄長，他真後悔自己為何不在如此浪漫的週五夜晚外出必須被迫在家吃這盆狗糧！</p><p>呵呵，不就是摔倒，誰沒摔倒過？！</p><p>全圓佑一副缺胳少腿可憐兮兮的模樣，分明就是為了蹭文俊輝心疼的呼呼。</p><p>哼，因戀愛丟失理智漠視兄弟情誼的行為實在太令人不齒！</p><p> </p><p>「圓，還疼嗎？」文俊輝皺眉盯著全圓佑小腿處的擦傷，泫然欲泣。</p><p>全圓佑扯了一抹笑，抬手拍拍文俊輝的頭，「俊，沒事，不疼了。」</p><p>「真的嗎？」</p><p>「真的。」</p><p>文俊輝心裡很愧疚，全圓佑摔倒當下他就在身邊，卻無法及時拉他一把。</p><p>眼睜睜看他摔下樓梯，文俊輝心臟狠狠發疼，直到現在仍驚魂未定。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝到五樓資料室拿取文件時正巧碰上電梯維修，發了短信給全圓佑讓他直接在員工餐廳碰面，沒想到他偏偏不肯，硬是要在三樓樓梯口等他。</p><p>走至三樓，全圓佑順手接過他手上的文件，另一隻手牽住他朝樓下走去。</p><p>中途他為了接一通電話暫時鬆開全圓佑的手，全圓佑轉身回望，一時不察漏踩幾階摔了下去。</p><p>文件散了整地，全圓佑吃痛皺緊眉頭，一聲不吭。</p><p>文俊輝嚇一大跳，連忙快步走至全圓佑身邊焦急地問：「圓佑！你還好嗎？撞到哪了？要不要緊？」</p><p>「…呃…沒…沒事…」全圓佑悶痛一聲，他的腿及手肘都撞到了，本想脫口而出，卻在瞥見文俊輝擔憂的神情後忍了下來。</p><p>看文俊輝傷心，於心何忍。</p><p>「怎麼會沒事！？很疼是不是？我們去醫護室。」</p><p>「…呃嗯…」</p><p>文俊輝二話不說，小心翼翼攙起全圓佑緩慢地走向醫護室。</p><p>醫生做了簡單的檢查後告知兩人並無大礙，小腿處的擦傷也已消毒包紮，見全圓佑不再難受，文俊輝這才放下心來。</p><p>「圓佑…對不起，我沒及時拉住你…」文俊輝表情仍不大好，他想要是當時能拉住全圓佑，也許他就不會摔下去了。</p><p>只是這麼想，卻忘了兩人也有一同摔下的可能。</p><p>「俊輝，不要自責，這不是你的錯，是我心不在焉。」全圓佑輕聲安慰著文俊輝，暗自嘆氣，要不是分分秒秒都想看著他，自己也不至於失神踩空。</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝堅持要送全圓佑回家，下了計程車本打算揹全圓佑上樓，直接被全圓佑一口回絕。</p><p>廢話，他要是真的被揹著上去，金珉奎那小子鐵定會拿這件事嘲笑他一整年，才不會給他這種機會！</p><p>果然，他在家。</p><p>雖然他聽聞全圓佑摔下樓梯的原由後噗哧一笑，隨後馬上收起笑臉詢問狀況。</p><p>文俊輝告訴他除輕微擦傷外並無大礙，他鬆了口氣便重新窩回沙發。</p><p> </p><p>全圓佑問文俊輝要不要留下來過夜，文俊輝沒有馬上回答，他偏頭想了想，最後臉頰微紅點了點頭。</p><p>洗漱過後，全圓佑靠在床上看書，文俊輝頂著半乾的頭髮出來，帶著沐浴後的清香走向床鋪。</p><p>全圓佑單手托腮靜靜注視著他身上那套自己的睡衣，「挺合身的。」</p><p>文俊輝聞言臉又紅了幾分，「嗯，我們身材身高都差不多啊…」</p><p>「難道不是因為那上頭有我的氣味嗎？」全圓佑語氣輕佻，笑容在暈黃夜燈照映下顯得魅惑。</p><p>文俊輝愣了愣，「這和合身有什麼關係？」</p><p>雖然嘴巴上反駁，但他剛剛套上睡衣時就聞到一股專屬全圓佑的氣息，現在窩進他的棉被感受又更明顯。</p><p>全圓佑但笑不語，闔上書隨手放到一旁的矮櫃。</p><p>「要睡了嗎？」</p><p>全圓佑側頭看他作勢不解，「不然你想幹嘛？」</p><p>「沒…沒事，睡吧。」</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝躺在床上毫無睡意，轉身注視著全圓佑安靜的側顏，「圓，你為什麼喜歡我？」</p><p>「你值得被喜歡。」全圓佑未睜眼，在棉被底下輕輕握住文俊輝的手回道。</p><p>「我是講認真的，像我這樣的人路上隨便抓都一大把吧…」</p><p>「隨便抓是一大把，但那裡頭卻不會有你。」</p><p>文俊輝心裡著實感動，慶幸自己很幸運。</p><p>他知道自己未來會遇見懂他疼他的人，只不過中間過程可能必須經歷許多波折；全圓佑是個有外表有內涵，各方面條件都非常出色的人，照理說依他標準及眼光應該不會看上他才對，沒想到這麼優秀的人卻說喜歡他。</p><p>「感動了？」</p><p>「嗯，感動了。」</p><p>全圓佑聽到文俊輝的回答側身與他對視，發現他眼神溫柔、雙頰紅潤，微翹的唇辦讓人想貼上去恣意攫取。</p><p>像是讀懂全圓佑心思般，文俊輝害羞地開口，「雖然你腿還傷著，但…圓佑想要嗎…」</p><p>「想要，但不是今天。原本我是這麼想的，既然俊都開口了，我怎麼好意思拒絕。」</p><p>「呃…我是羊入虎口了嗎？」</p><p>「你說呢？」</p><p> </p><p>文俊輝伸手輕輕撥著全圓佑額前的碎髮，「圓佑，好好愛我。」</p><p>「俊…」全圓佑將他的手拉下放到唇邊親吻，身體也隨之覆了上去。</p><p>全圓佑親吻著文俊輝，柔嫩的舌尖探進對方的嘴裡，輕舔他每顆牙齒，將所有的濃情蜜意倒進他的胸口。</p><p>單手解開文俊輝睡衣鈕扣，綿密的吻逐漸往下落，通過線條優美的頸脖，再到性感的鎖骨，最後停在胸前那因情潮盛開綻放的紅蕾上。</p><p>文俊輝沒有過這類的經驗，雖然和全圓佑交往後偷偷看過點書，但此刻他完全無法思考，甚至覺得書中那些知識根本派不上用場。</p><p>他本能地迎合著全圓佑，雖然很害羞，不過還是大膽地將自己交給了他，任由他帶領自己探索嬉遊。</p><p>全圓佑褪下文俊輝的睡褲，對方略略抬頭的下半身就這麼裸露出來，全圓佑輕笑了下，他稍早問文俊輝需不需要內褲，文俊輝覺得穿他的內褲實在太難為情便委婉拒絕。</p><p>現下正好順了他的心意，雖說他原本沒打算幹壞事，不過這結果大概也印證了莫非定律。</p><p>文俊輝雖沉溺於情欲之中，卻能感受到雙腿被分開並輕輕抬起。</p><p>「圓…圓佑…」</p><p>「不要緊張，放鬆。」</p><p>文俊輝深吸幾口氣，在全圓佑的安撫中靜下來，他帶著溫熱的手掌緩緩揉搓，知道自己沒有經驗，便以極慢的速度將手指一根根推入，直到自己適應為止，期間全圓佑盈滿愛戀的親吻從未斷過。</p><p>拉開床頭櫃取出保險套及潤滑劑，文俊輝視線迷茫瞥了一眼，按住他的手開口，「能…能不用那個嗎？」</p><p>全圓佑微瞇起眼，看似木訥無趣的文先生，原來在床上如此放得開。</p><p>吻了吻文俊輝的額頭，「保險套可以不用，但潤滑劑不行，我怕你疼。」</p><p>文俊輝似懂非懂地點點頭，其實他只是想全然感受全圓佑，這個他用生命愛著的人。</p><p>儘管全圓佑再怎麼小心，進入文俊輝那刻還是弄痛他了，看他皺得死緊的眉頭，全圓佑好心疼。</p><p>輕輕拍了他的臀部，「俊，放鬆，你這樣我沒有辦法動作。」</p><p>文俊輝太緊繃，收縮了全圓佑好不容易做好的擴張，他…他也很想放鬆啊…可是…</p><p>全圓佑再次覆上他的唇，幾分鐘過後，文俊輝終於放鬆下來，全圓佑趁機將勃發的慾望一舉推到底。</p><p>「…唔…」文俊輝輕呼一記，他還沒準備好全圓佑就進來了，雖說感覺不壞…</p><p>待文俊輝完全適應全圓佑才開始律動，深入淺出，一次又一次的撞擊把文俊輝殘存的理智直接拋出大氣層外。</p><p> </p><p>情事過後，全圓佑撥開文俊輝額前汗濕的頭髮定定地看著他。</p><p>文俊輝臉頰比蘋果還紅，輕咬著唇，「你別這樣看我…」</p><p>全圓佑失笑，「你現在才要害羞太晚了，舒服嗎？」</p><p>「幹嘛這麼問我…」聽到全圓佑的問話，文俊輝羞的希望這裡有個洞可以馬上讓他鑽進去。</p><p>全圓佑用一本正經的表情說著不入流的話，「我得要知道我的服務周不周到？」</p><p>「…舒服。」面對全圓佑，文俊輝就算再怎麼難為情還是會滿足他。</p><p>「還疼嗎？」</p><p>文俊輝搖搖頭，「你呢，我有沒有壓到你的腿？」</p><p>「腿倒沒有，不過…」全圓佑微微背過去，將後背激烈纏綿造成的紅痕露給文俊輝瞧。</p><p>文俊輝愣了愣，呃…他這麼兇殘嗎？！輕輕撫上，「對不起…」</p><p>「別道歉，這是俊愛我的證明。」</p><p>「圓佑，謝謝，謝謝你愛我。」</p><p>全圓佑捏捏文俊輝的鼻頭，「傻瓜，我不也正被你愛著嘛！」</p><p>隨後兩人相視而笑，相擁而眠。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎踏出房門那刻就覺得另一頭似乎有些不尋常。</p><p>他哥…該不會把人家給吃了吧…？！</p><p>走至廚房倒水，不遠處突然傳來一聲悶哼，很淺，但金珉奎還是聽到了。</p><p>快步走回房間，打開筆電帶上耳機，繼續方才未完的通話。</p><p>「媽，今天哥從樓梯上摔下來了。」</p><p>「小佑摔下來了？沒事吧，看過醫生了嗎？」全熙恩在地球另一頭焦急地關切著。</p><p>「俊輝哥把人送回來，哥把人留下來過夜。」</p><p>「哦~~」全熙恩瞬間瞭然，自家兒子果然是隻狡猾的小狐狸！</p><p>「媽，恭喜你獲得第三個兒子！」</p><p>「哎…陽氣過盛，好想要個女兒。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>金珉奎很想掛電話，有句話他不敢向母上大人提起。</p><p>‘你可能會有第四個兒子。’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>